Summer Lovin'
by Moretta
Summary: Second in the Prompt war with DerangedxandxSarcastic. It's the end of May and a swim in the lake is just what everyone needs. This has nothing to do with Grease. Includes boy love, girl love, and girlandboy love. A little random, but fun.


**A/N:** Hello all! So, Just to NOT fit in with the holiday spirit, here's a piece for the Prompt War that's set in early summer.  
Sorry it's so late, DerangedxandxSarcastic! Hope you like it, and I'll send you your next prompt soon!  
Dedicated to Haley AND all the readers of OHEA. Please don't kill me...  
Oh, and just to warn you, this is unbeta'd. SHould be ok, but if it isn't just say so, ok?

**

* * *

Prompt Two:  
1. A swim in the lake;  
2. An interrupted make out session (or snog fest lol);  
3. The word fantabulistic;  
4. Three people winking at dirty things (or something they deem dirty).**

"You know," said Hermione, "I never thought this would work."  
Of course, to Harry, it didn't look like Hermione. It looked like Luna.  
"Me neither." He replied. 

"Merlin," she said, "it's weird hearing your own voice sounding like someone else's, even intentionally."  
He nodded.  
"And all of this so he and Luna could be alone for a while. Like they wouldn't find me and her sitting alone together suspicious. In the _Library_, no less. Though, of course," he added, "I'm the _honourable_ Harry Potter. I would never do anything remotely shocking, would I? Apart from fighting Voldemort…"  
She took on a smirk that looked familiar enough, even if completely out of place on the blonde's usually completely serene face.  
"We could start some _wicked_ rumours…"  
"No, Hermione, we're not going to spread any such rumours. He's our best friend and you agreed to this. Voluntarily."  
It was her turn to nod, though she did so reluctantly.  
"Fine. No rumours." She looked out at the grounds. "How about a swim in the lake then? It's almost been an hour, my hair is frizzing, so he'll be back soon. Then we can all go for a swim."  
"All of us who?" asked Harry suspiciously.  
"All of us! You, me, Ron, Luna, Ginny –"  
"Absolutely not. Me and Ginny, half-naked? Ron would do his nut! Even though he should know by now we don't like each other…"  
"Be that as it may, it would be nice. Besides, I hadn't finished. Our 'gang', then the rest of our year. Make it a group thing. Maybe inter-house?"  
"And here we go again…" said Harry under his breath. Inter-house relationships had become Hermione's obsession this year, and though it was now the end of May, her enthusiasm hadn't faded.  
She sent a message through the golden Galleons they had used for the DA. These had multiplied during the years and were now of common use, though the teachers were still baffled about how these messages were being sent around.  
Just then, the door to the Library creaked open and Ron crept in, looking for the corner everybody stayed away from. Finding the shadow of a doubled up Hermione, he joined them.  
Harry was looking out the window at the lake and Hermione was rearranging herself.

"Sorry about that." He said, startling both his friends.  
"Don't _do_ that, mate." Said Harry.  
Hermione just pointed at the seat next to her.  
Ron sat.  
"I think it's time we discuss your relationship with Luna."  
Ron looked shocked, "How did you know?"  
"Know what? That it was her?" He nodded, "Because, you prat, she offered her hair straight away!"  
"So?"  
"… We hadn't even asked her yet."  
"Oh. Right."  
Harry grinned at the pair, "It's time."  
"Time for what?"  
"For our afternoon swim, that's what!"  
Hermione grinned too, at Ron's confused expression, and explained it to him.  
Ron agreed that it was a good idea. He got up and stretched.  
"Harry?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Race you up to the Tower!"  
He was gone before Harry could blink.  
Hermione did, and Harry had disappeared after his best friend. She gave an exaggerated sigh, but had a smile on her face, she gathered up her books and made her own way up to Gryffindor.

When the Trio reached the shores of the lake, Neville, Ginny, most of the other Gryffindors and some Ravenclaws were already there.  
They were all in their swimming costumes, apart from Neville, who was still partially dressed. He was soon only in his boxers and, Harry noticed, had been hiding a secret from all of them for some time. Neville was _hot_!  
"What a body!"  
Neville blushed crimson, and so did Harry, for a moment not entirely convinced it wasn't he who had exclaimed.  
Ginny, clad only in her bikini, walked up to Neville, looked him up and down with an almost feral smile on her face, traced a finger down his chest and winked at him.  
The red on his cheeks deepened and Ginny walked off, just as Ron turned to her to tell her off.  
Hermione put her hand on Ron's shoulder, "Get over it, Ron. She's old enough."  
His shoulders slumped and he gave a sigh, "I know. I just… I'm a bit protective. I don't want to see her hurt."  
Hermione hugged him, "That's so _sweet_!"  
Harry coughed. He knew they didn't like each other that way, but not many other people knew, and they were very touchy-feely.  
Hermione grinned at him, nodding to Luna.  
Waving at them, she walked over to where the other girls were and started to strip.  
Harry and Ron did likewise – without walking over to the girls, you pervs!  
Suddenly, "You're coming with me, and we are going in. Now!"  
Seamus walked past them, dragging a scowling Dean behind him.  
Despite the poor boy's protests, Dean was soon down to his swimming trunks.  
"Look, Seamus, please… I can't swim well!"  
The Irish boy shrugged, "I don't care. We won't go in that deep, and you can hold onto me."  
Before long, everybody had jumped in and was enjoying the summer sun and the cool water. Even Dean, though he was gripping Seamus' arm as though his life depended on it.  
Harry sat down in the shallow water and looked at him friends.  
Pansy Parkinson walked past him, heading towards Hermione and Lavender.  
Hermione grinned as the Slytherin approached and gave her a hug. Harry made a mental note to ask when she'd got so chummy with Miss Parkinson.  
He couldn't hear what the girls were saying, but just as Pansy shouted, "Go on! I dare you!", everyone stopped moving.  
Draco Malfoy had just appeared behind him.  
"Hey Potter."  
"Hello Malfoy. Join us?" Harry held his breath, waiting for an answer as a little voice in his head went, _Go on… say yes… please…_.  
"Why not?" And then Draco smiled.  
Harry's eyes glazed over as he smiled back.  
He was vaguely aware of the Slytherin moving behind.  
_He's behind me… he's undressing… I will not think dirty thoughts… I will not think dirty thoughts… I will not thin- Shit!  
_Draco stretched, turned back to Harry and offered him a hand to help him rise.  
Harry took the hand and pulled himself up. He gave groan as he noticed he was covered in mud.  
Draco winked at him and sauntered into the Lake with elegance, even dressed – or not, depending on how you see it – as he was.  
Harry went a little deeper into the water, washing the mud off.  
Seamus and Dean were now making out, completely oblivious to everyone else, Ron was talking to Ernie McMillan and Lavender was slowly creeping up behind him.  
All of a sudden, Ron yelped and spun round, clutching his buttocks.  
Lavender grinned at him.  
Ron's eyes widened and he ran off to Luna, bumping into the snogging couple – who toppled over and into the water – on the way. Luna simply raised an eyebrow at the girl who had just groped her boyfriend and asked, "Dare?"  
Lavender nodded and smiled apologetically as Hermione and Pansy winked at Ron.  
In unison.  
Yes, Harry would have to ask Hermione about that.  
Luna took Ron's hand and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, and they started kissing.  
Hermione beamed. She strode over to them and said, "It's _fantabulistic_ that you got together!"  
Ron looked shocked. He stepped behind Luna, pointing at Hermione with a wild look in his eye.  
"Aaargh! It's Lavender in Hermione's body!"  
Pansy came up behind the Gryffindor girl, "I should hope not. I couldn't do this, otherwise."  
And she proceeded to kiss Hermione's neck.  
Oh, Harry would definitely have to ask when _that_ happened.  
All too soon, it was time to get out.  
Harry stretched lazily as the sun warmed him.  
Most people had already dried off and were headed inside to kill time.  
Hermione and Pansy were giggling and kissing under a tree; Ron and Luna were somewhere else, probably doing the same thing, and him?  
He was just lying in the grass, eyes closed, trying to not think of the fact that both his best friends were loved up, while he was single. Even Neville had got a date! It hadn't taken Ginny long to ask him out, she already knew him well enough to like him, but not well enough to pick at his faults quite yet.  
"You know," said someone, plopping down onto the grass next to him, "I rather enjoyed that."  
Harry opened his eyes to confirm what he already knew. Draco Malfoy was sitting next to him.  
_Eeep!  
_He sounded like an overly obsessed fangirl, even to himself, but he couldn't help it.  
"You did, did you?"  
Draco nodded, laughing a little.  
"Well, we'll probably do this again." Said Harry.  
Draco turned to him, blocking the sun, which made his hair glow pale gold, and said, "What are you doing tonight?"  
Harry swallowed.  
"Because I'd really love to do this again, but there were too many people… just you and me sounds perfect."  
The Gryffindor nodded.  
"Good." The blonde grinned, "I'll see you here after dinner then." And left.  
As Harry lay back down, he reconsidered his earlier thoughts.  
_Summertime… and the livin' is easy…_


End file.
